bloonsfandomcom-20200222-history
Supermonkey
In Bloons Adventure Time TD, Supermonkey is a monkey hero that the player can unlock for beating the adventure "Wake Up Call" in Lemongrab on any difficulty (formerly only Extreme difficulty). Supermonkey functions similarly to how he does in previous Bloons TD games, but can be only placed once at a time in this game as he is a Hero character. He costs $3000 to place, and uses Dart weapons. Unlike in Bloons TD6, his Disarming Charisma upgrade can pop Purple Bloons, but laser eyes and above can't. Due to Supermonkey's sheer power, he can solo many rounds if given the right trinkets so he can destroy all types of Bloons. Statistic Upgrades *'Supersonic Speed' $2000: Shoots really fast **Hypersonic Speed $2400: Shoots really crazy fast *'Laser Eyes' $1500: Eyes shoot powerful laser blasts damage **'Disarming Charisma' $1400: Bloons near Supermonkey are intimidated by his incomparable charm and take damage. **'Plasma Eyes' $3000: Burning Plasma melts everything! damage ***'Sun Avatar' $13500: Burns Bloons with a wide stream of hot fiery doom damage (Req: Plasma Eyes and Hypersonic Speed) ****'Sun God'^ $40000: Ability: Absorbs 4 nearby Super Fans, converting for a short time into the all-powerful SUN GOD! projectile with base damage of 12 (Requires Level 7; needs 4 Super Fans allies in range of Supermonkey in order to activate the ability; can be more powerful with the Dark Temple Idol trinket equipped on him) *'Super Range' $600: Increases shooting range **'Hyper Range' $800: Increases shooting range even more ***'Call in Friends'^ $3500: Ability: Transform all Super Fans into Super Monkeys. (Req. Level 5) *'Heroic Aura' $1250: Make all upgrades for other nearby characters cheaper by 5% +1% per star level (Req. Level 3) ^Supermonkey can only have one ability upgrade at a time. Star Boost Supermonkey will receive the following permanent boosts as he levels up: *2 stars - Base attack pierce increased by 1 *4 stars - Base range increased by 3 *6 stars - Base attack speed increased by 0.01 *8 stars - Base attack pierce increased by 2 *9 stars - Base range increased by 4 *10 stars - Starts with Heroic Aura pre-purchased for free Quotes When placed: *"Is it a bird? A plane? It's something, even better... ME!!!" *"This looks like a job for... Supermonkey!" *"Anyone call for a superhero?" *"It's about time!" When selected: *"Yes?" *"Are you a fan?" *"I'm listening!" *"Ready!" *"Need a hero?" *"This better be good!" *"If you want an autograph, just ask!" (when annoyed) When upgraded: *"Impressive, aren't I?" *"Starstruck! I would be." *"Welcome to the gun show!" When MOAB Class Bloons appear: *"Someone take a picture when I pop this guy! And make sure you get my good side!" When MOAB Class Bloons are popped: *"Ha! Too easy!" *"No Bloon is a match for... Supermonkey!" When Bloons leak: *"Don't worry, everyone. This is, uh... all part of my plan!" When activating Abilities: *"Fan Club, assemble!" (when activating Call in Friends) *"By the light of the Sun God!" (when activating the Sun God ability) *"Not bad, Sai. I'm impressed!" (when Sai's Sabotage Supply Lines is activated) Upgrade History 1.7 * Plasma Eyes price increased from $2500 to $3000, damage increased from 2 to 3. * Sun Avatar price increased from $13000 to $13500, damage increased from 3 to 4 1.6.2 * Sun God damage increased to 12 from 8 * Laser Eyes changed to 1 projectile with base damage 2 rather than 2 projectiles with base damage 1 (no visual difference) Gallery TowerSupermonkeyPortrait_large.png|Supermonkey IMG_2520.PNG|Supermonkey Level 8 Part 1 IMG_2521.PNG|Supermonkey Level 8 Part 2 IMG_2522.PNG|Supermonkey Level 8 Part 3 IMG_2770.PNG|Supermonkey Level 9 Part 1 IMG_2771.PNG|Supermonkey Level 9 Part 2 IMG_2772.PNG|Supermonkey Level 9 Part 3 Trivia *Supermonkey is part of a hidden, special upgrade for Captain Cassie. If Supermonkey is upgraded to the Sun Avatar and is in range of Cassie while she has the Bloon Pillage upgrade, a hidden upgrade will appear on her upgrade screen called Treasure Hunter. Purchasing this upgrade gives the player extra cash at the end of each round, and also unlocks a hidden achievement. Category:Bloons Adventure Time TD Category:Heroes